<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Activities Against Regulations by Emcee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982115">Activities Against Regulations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee'>Emcee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Half-Vulcan Way of Life [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Emotional Spock (Star Trek), Established Relationship, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, Married Couple, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Public Display of Affection, Relationship Discussions, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Spock and Nyota got married, Spock has been incredibly affectionate. This level of affection has got tongues wagging around the crew. There's one thing they keep talking about that is making Nyota upset...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spock/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Half-Vulcan Way of Life [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Activities Against Regulations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life on a starship meant everyone got into everyone else's business. You were trapped with the same people for months, sometimes years at a time. That made every little thing that happened fodder for the gossip mill.</p><p>Two months after the fact, the biggest news was still Spock and Nyota getting married. With a crew that had been together for four years, there were plenty of couples who had formed and broken up (many of them involving Chekov). But-- as Jim loved to say-- they were the 'First Couple' of the Enterprise.</p><p>It had just gotten worse since they'd gotten married, mostly due to Spock. Vulcan liked to reinforce their martial bond through touch telepathy. It was traditional to do this with a simple <em> ozh'esta</em>, as the touching of fingers was a restrained way to show affection. Nyota didn't know if it was because he was half-human or because he was Spock, but her husband was <em> much </em> more overt with his affection now. He didn't care who was around. He would gently stroke her back and neck or play with her hair. Once or twice he'd even kissed her on the temple.</p><p>And <em> that </em> was just when they were on the bridge. If they were off duty, his restraint was even less. He wasn't shy about kissing her in the mess, or pulling her into his lap while he played against Kirk in chess. Kirk had even teased them about it.</p><p>"Just how is it logical to snuggle with your wife while you're playing chess?"</p><p>"You are in possession of visual acumen, Jim," Spock had retorted.</p><p>Kirk could only shrug in response. "Suppose you did get yourself a stunner and no one can really blame you."</p><p>Nyota would've had no problem with Spock's levels of affection. They really weren't too bad, just a bit surprising for a Vulcan. The only issue with it was how it encouraged the crew with their talk.</p><p>Nyota had very sensitive hearing. She could hear all of the whispering as she picked up her dinner tray:</p><p>"Ten credits it'll happen before the end of the year."</p><p>"That's still ages away. I'll bet you it happens within three months."</p><p>"Might've happened already. Don't you think she's looking heavier around the middle?"</p><p>Nyota slammed her tray down at an empty table, as if to remind people she was actually in the room. A few minutes later, Spock entered the mess. He got a cup of tea and sat down beside her. Gone were the days where they sat across from each other and covertly played footsies under the table. Instead, Spock pulled her close to him, arm firmly around her midsection. He nuzzled her neck briefly. "I apologize for not being ready when you left the bridge. The Captain wished to discuss a change in Beta Shift."</p><p>"It's fine," Nyota sighed.</p><p>"Fine has variable definitions and you are clearly using it to mean that you are upset." Spock's hand gently rubbed her side. "Have I displeased you, <em> K’diwa</em>?"</p><p>"It's not you." Nyota leaned in against Spock. She really did enjoy how affectionate he'd become since their marriage. It soothed her. "I really don't want to be here right now."</p><p>Spock's eyebrow rose and he leaned in closer. "Do you desire to go to our quarters?"</p><p>"NO!" Nyota said, realising her outburst was much too loud. She lowered her head, whispering. "If we do that, people are going to think we're going to have sex."</p><p>Spock tilted his head in question. "Are we not going to have sex?"</p><p>Nyota huffed out a breath in frustration. She grabbed Spock by the front of his tunic. There were various hoots and hollers from the crew as she dragged Spock out of the mess. </p><p>Once they were in the turbolift, she let him go and she pressed the stop. Spock pinned her against the wall. "Nyota, I am receiving mixed signals from you." His eyes were dark with lust as he leaned in. "My preference is for this signal."</p><p>Nyota pressed a hand to Spock's chest, pushing him back. "That's not what this is, Spock. I just wanted to speak with you. People are <em> talking </em> about us."</p><p>"All of the command staff are discussed by the junior crew," Spock pointed out. "Why does it bother you?"</p><p>Of course Nyota knew that. It didn't make it any easier though. "Spock, they're talking about how affectionate we are and when I'm going to get pregnant!"</p><p>Spock shook his head slowly. "Nyota, as a human-Vulcan hybrid, I am unable to reproduce without medical intervention. Our physical proximity has no bearing on whether or not you will become pregnant."</p><p>"Not everyone knows that," Nyota sighed.</p><p>Spock's brow rose. "I am not in the habit of making my reproductive status a matter of public record."</p><p>"I just don't like it." Nyota looked down, unable to meet Spock's gaze.</p><p>She felt his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. She leaned her cheek against his chest, sighing. Spock pressed his face to the top of her head. "If they are truly wagering about the potential for an offspring, I can reprimand them. Gambling is against Starfleet regulations."</p><p>"No one listens to that reg," Nyota murmured into his chest. "Even <em> Kirk </em> is in on the pool."</p><p>"It seems as if you are not bothered by their wagering. What is bothering you?" Spock's hands were gentle against her. "Please inform me. I do not know what makes your emotional state more mysterious: That you are human or that you are a woman."</p><p>Nyota pulled back. "It's just... Everyone thinks now that we've gotten married, we're immediately going to have babies. Spock, I love you, but... I'm only thirty! I've only been serving in Starfleet for a few years. And no one is assuming that <em> you'll </em>leave your position to be a father. Everyone thinks little Nyota will just resign in order to pop out little quarter-Vulcan babies."</p><p>"Starfleet has begun to relax the restrictions against civilians living on spaceships as they are having more long-term deep space missions. There is no reason why if we had a child you would be required to leave your posting." Spock tilted her chin up to look at him. "And everyone else can say what they wish. It does not mean we have to conform to their expectations of us."</p><p>"What if I don't want to have babies at all?" Nyota asked. "I might not. I don't know yet."</p><p>Spock cupped her face. "Then we will not have offspring. Both of us are focused on our career goals. Having children is not a requirement for us to have fulfillment within our lives."</p><p>Nyota closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Spock's hand against her face. She could feel the warmth and affection of their bond. "But if I do want children?"</p><p>"I will cherish them and teach them everything I can," Spock murmured against her lips. "Nyota, I want what you want."</p><p>Nyota gave in to Spock's unspoken desire for a kiss. She sighed against his mouth. Once they pulled back, Spock gazed down at her. "With current medical advancements, you have decades before you are unable to bear children. Let us reopen discussions on this topic once we have completed this five year mission. Agreed?"</p><p>Nyota nodded. "Agreed."</p><p>Spock started up the turbolift. "May we go have sex now?"</p><p>Nyota laughed. "I never said we were going to have sex."</p><p>"I believe you did." Spock grabbed her by the waist and easily lifted her up. Nyota wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady. Her feet dangled down as Spock carried her towards their quarters.</p><p>Spock stopped just before they reached the door. Nyota looked over her shoulder to see Kirk.</p><p>"Big night?" Kirk asked with a leer.</p><p>Spock's voice was utterly calm. "Captain, it is against Starfleet regulations to strike another officer, especially a superior."</p><p>Kirk furrowed his brow. "Yeah... I know that..."</p><p>"If you do not desist flouting the regulation against Starfleet officers gambling while on ship, in regards to any potential offspring Nyota and I may have in the future, you may have some complications regarding that second regulation."</p><p>Kirk sighed and nodded. "So noted, Commander. Sorry. It was all in good fun."</p><p>"The only people who should have good fun in regards to our physical affection are Nyota and myself." Spock gave her a hungry look. "Speaking of..."</p><p>Kirk gestured for them to go ahead. Spock continued on towards their room. </p><p>Just before they went through the door, they heard Kirk yell from down the hall: "Are we allowed to keep betting on how long it'll take before someone walks in on you two getting frisky in the turbolift?"</p><p>Spock paused. "That is a pointless wager, Captain. Both of us are quite experienced in disabling the turbolift for the required time period."</p><p>The door had just closed behind them when they heard a muffled. "Wait... WHAT?"</p><p>Both of them ignored Kirk as they scampered towards their bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>